One issue with conventional video target trackers is that they have difficulty tracking targets partially obscured by tree branches, transmission towers, and other obstructions, especially if the target is obscured from the outset. Another issue with conventional video target trackers is that they can be confused by shadows and road markings causing a loss of lock. Another issue with conventional video target trackers is that performance degrades in situations when contrast is low. Another issue with conventional video target trackers is that they lock onto a high-contrast part of the target such as a wheel or shadow instead of the target centroid making tracking more difficult or reducing tracking accuracy.
Thus, there are general needs for improved target trackers and methods for tracking targets. There are also needs for target trackers and methods for tracking targets that have less difficulty tracking targets that are partially obscured. There are also needs for target trackers and methods for tracking targets that are not confused by non-objects such as shadows and road markings. There are also needs for target trackers and methods for tracking targets suitable for operation in low-contrast situations.